Momentos y recuerdos
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Colección de drabbles de 100 palabras del prideshipping en todas sus formas.
1. Flexibilidad

**Flexibilidad**

Si había algo que siempre le llamó la atención de Yami, eran las exageradas "poses" que hacía en los duelos.

Cada vez que el joven sacaba una carta que le aseguraba la victoria, adoptaba posiciones extravagantes. Parecía una gimnasta en medio de una competencia. Con las piernas abiertas, un brazo completamente extendido, y el otro, donde tenía el disco de duelo, flexionado.

Se encontró pensando que Yami era realmente flexible. No que eso fuera malo. De hecho, le trajo ideas poco inocentes.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar dentro de cuál estante de su biblioteca había guardado el libro del Kamasutra…

**-.-.-.-**

_Escrito el 15/06/2010_

-.-.-.-

Magi: hola a todos! Finalmente decidí comenzar a publicar mis drabbles. Inicié como pueden ver con una idea un poco pervert xD. Recuerdo que se me ocurrió al ver el episodio 181 del anime. Cuando Yami sacó la carta de los guerreros legendarios hizo una pose mega exagerada. Yo solo pensé 'Yami sí que es flexible', y de pronto se me prendió el bombillo xD Espero que les guste la idea de los drabbles. Son de 100 palabras exactas como todo legítimo drabble, así que son bastante cortos. Pero lo bueno es que puedo subir mínimo uno por semana.

Espero recibir sus comentarios al respecto :)

Gracias por leer!

Ja ne!


	2. Sueño

**Sueño**

Todas las noches tenía el mismo sueño.

Soñaba con una inmensa alegría y un calor reconfortante que nunca en su vida había sentido. Con brazos que lo abrazaban sin querer dejarlo ir y con suaves besos depositados con delicadeza sobre su rostro. Y finalmente, poco antes de que el bello sueño terminara, escuchaba siempre un último susurro cariñoso, pronunciado con atractiva sutileza, que le producía escalofríos.

-Buenos días, Seto-

Pero cada vez que despertaba, y se encontraba con brillantes ojos carmesí y una hermosa sonrisa, entendía que aquello no era un sueño, sino la realidad con Yami a su lado.

-.-.-.-

_Escrito el 21/08/2012_

-.-.-.-

Magi: he vuelto con otro drabble. Esta vez más romántico n.n. Curiosamente, aunque no parezca, sí toma su tiempo escribir esto, ya que tienen que ser exactamente 100 palabras, por lo que a veces tengo que borrar bastante xD

Gracias a **Valemadrista, Alice2Nekoi, Sineadhdz, gracie, Yami224, Guest, angelegipcio** por sus reviews n.n Me alegro que les haya gustado la idea de los drabbles. Sé que son cortos, pero al menos puedo subirlos cada semana… y así sabrán que no he muerto xD Ya estoy de vacaciones, y aunque aún tengo que practicar violín constantemente, intentaré dedicarme a escribir los siguientes capítulos de mis demás fics. Espero terminar y subir esta semana al menos un capítulo, ya sea de El violinista o La presencia n.n

Me despido. Gracias por leer!

Ja ne!


	3. Niños

**Niños**

Nunca imaginó a Yami como una persona a quien le gustaran los niños.

Fue por eso que le sorprendió la reacción del joven cuando una avalancha de pequeñas personas se acercaron a pedirle autógrafos.

-Yo seré el Rey de los Juegos algún día- Decía el niño que se encontraba en los brazos del ojirubí. Los padres del pequeño aprovechaban la situación para fotografiarlo junto al sonriente duelista.

Ante tal imagen, no pudo evitar suspirar con cierto humor.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia un grupo de niños que estaban cerca, pero alejados de la situación. Todos los ojitos inocentes lo miraban con cierto temor y latente inseguridad.

-¿Alguien quiere un autógrafo?- preguntó.

Los niños no tardaron en estallar en sonrisas y gritos emocionados. En solo segundos, el ojiazul se encontró completamente rodeado.

¿Qué más podía hacer? No quería decepcionar a sus pequeños fanáticos.

-.-.-.-

Magi: con este no logré las 100 palabras, me pasé un poco y no encontré la forma de reducirlo. Así que decidí dejarlo así n.n Lo iba a subir desde hace muchos días, pero me olvidé completamente de que el fanfiction existía xD Mis vacaciones terminaron, por lo que nuevamente volví a mi ajetreada vida.

Gracias a **Sineadhdz, Littlecherryble, Alice2Nekoi, Rita, Atami no Tsuki, angelegipcio, Allen-Kurosawa, HIKARI NO YAMI, Valemadrista **por sus reviews! n.n Espero que les haya gustado este drabble n.n

Me despido.

Ja ne!


	4. Bambú

**Bambú**

Si había algo que le disgustaba de Yami, era cuando el joven se pasaba de copas. Comportándose de forma errática y espontánea mientras estaba ebrio, el ojirubí se la pasaba riendo por ninguna razón y haciendo preguntas sin sentido.

Pero teniendo al joven desnudo debajo de él, sobre las sábanas de seda, debía admitir que no le molestaba tanto su estado…

-Seto… ¿por qué los pandas comen bambú?- Deteniendo el ataque de besos y succiones sobre el cuello desprotegido del joven, suspiró profundamente, alejándose de la situación.

El ambiente había sido completamente arruinado.

-No más sexo mientras estés borracho, Yami-

-.-.-.-

Magi: he regresado con un nuevo drabble. He tenido unos días bastante ajetreados, y literalmente volví a olvidar subir esto la semana pasada. Igualmente el número de drabbles que me quedan es medio, por lo que tengo que procurar comenzar a escribir algunos para no agotar las existencias xD Respecto a mis demás fics, les pido paciencia. Voy avanzando poco a poco. El siguiente capítulo de "El Violinista" está pronto a ser terminado, así que por el momento esa será mi prioridad.

Gracias a **Sineadhdz, Alice2Nekoi, Yatemi224, Rita, Azula1991, angelegipcio, Atami no Tsuki **por sus reviews! n.n Espero que les haya gustado este drabble.

Por el momento, me despido.

Ja ne!


	5. Insomnio

**Insomnio**

Durante mucho tiempo había sufrido de insomnio. Todas las noches le era prácticamente imposible conciliar el sueño, por lo que solía encerrarse en su oficina a trabajar hasta que el cansancio lo consumiera por completo.

Pero desde pocos meses atrás, sus noches se habían convertido en las más pacíficas que jamás había tenido en su vida. Sucumbiendo completamente al sueño, dormía durante toda la noche como un niño con su frazada favorita.

Pronto descubrió la causa. La cura de su insomnio, no era otra sino la tenue respiración Yami, y su cálido cuerpo acurrucado contra el suyo entre las sábanas.

-.-.-.-

Magi: he regresado con un nuevo drabble. No he subido los drabbles con continuidad porque mi almacén comienza a escasear. Y aunque son relativamente fáciles de escribir, mi inspiración para Yugioh se ha ido por la borda O.o Si quieren darme ideas para drabbles pueden hacerlo. No puedo garantizar que las usaré todas, pero seguramente me ayudaría a ponerme a escribir n.n

Y para quienes preguntaron, sí, yo borré el fic "La última noche". No fue la página con sus necedades, esta vez yo decidí darle de baja. Soy una "escritora" bipolar, es todo lo que puedo decir xD

Gracias a **Atami no Tsuki, angelegipcio, Littlecherryble, Rita, Azula1991, Alice2Nekoi, Narukami-Kyouya **por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo drabble.

Me despido.

Ja ne!


End file.
